Hana no Mizo Shiru
by Elica Rion Xierlon
Summary: Hanakotoba. The language of the lone flower. Only the flower knows. Sawada Tsunayoshi knows that life was never fair. So instead of letting the world know his feelings he lets the flowers talk, after all only the flowers know and maybe just maybe all of them will care. (kinda au-ish,, in a sense all flowers grow in Namimori) summary sucks i know hhhh.
1. ANEMONE - Forsaken

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn . If I did KHR would be full of angst !**_

* * *

 _ **Hey little Sky ,**_

 _ **I always wanted to fly.**_

 _ **To be so high,**_

 _ **With no little lie.**_

 _ **So I don't see everyone's faces,**_

 _ **Looking at me with big disappointments**_

Opening his eyes for the first time was something Tsuna didn't want, if opening his eyes meant **pain** and **suffering** for his whole life then _it's better to be dead_ and _never lived_ at all.

Tsunayoshi Sawada — _ **is**_ —was a happy child, he was intelligent and calculative at the age of five. But even at the age of five, something was bound to happen. At the sad age of five he became stupid for his big brothers, he can't help it. He wants his brothers to be happy because he loves them so **damn** much. Even if it meant that his parents will look at him with big disappointment in their eyes. But as long as it's for his brothers then so be it. At the age of five _his parents were never his parents ever again_. He wanted to cry, heck he wanted to scream until he passes out. He really loves them but he **can't** because it's his fault after all _ **, his entire fault,**_ so all he ever did was **s** m **il** _e_. He knows it won't solve anything. But he _**Smiled until it hurts.**_

His mother never feed him anymore. **He smiled** because it's his fault. ( _He worked at a small ramen shop so that he can feed himself._ theoldmanwaskindenoughtolethimwork )

His father won't call him tuna-fish anymore. **He smiled** because it's his fault **.** ( _He took care of himself and learn all the things by himself just like a good father should do just like any good father would do.)_

Gio-niisama and Natsu-niisama won't play with him. **He smiled** because it's his fault. ( _He knows his brothers won't look at him, so instead of playing with them )_

He will never receive any love from his parents anymore. **He.** _ **fucking**_ **.smiled.** ( _He deserve it, He deserve everything, He deserve this punishment)_

 **He smiled** because he _can't_ complain **.** We **can't** just _**accept the love**_ we think we _deserve_

He knows that even if he shout _**no one**_ **will listen**. So he became mute — _ **notthatanyonewillnotice**_ — and instead he planted a flower to convey his feelings.

He always loved flowers because it can _tell what should be told_.

 _ **NoonewillloveyouYouknowthatsowhybotherconveyyourfeelingswhennooneisboundtohearthemanyways**_

For his beloved family he planted an _**ANEMONE**_ , his family won't know but this flower reminds him of himself, **Forsaken,** they turn away, he forgave them though. He always do.

He never gave up but they did _sadly_ **.**

" _Ha-happy birthday to me , happy birthday to m-me , happy birthday , happy birthday , ha-hap-happy bi-birth-birthday t-to m-me"_ Tsuna sang silently after the clock strikes twelve. He invisibly blows the imaginary candle .

He walked silently at the other door just in front of his room.

" _Happy birthday Natsu-niisama"_ Tsuna greeted silently at his older twin brother. And place a basketball ball at his twin brother's door.

With one last look, he smiled as tears flood his retreat at his room and cried until Tsuna passed out.

" _Tsu ? Are you there ?"_ Natsu, his twin brother asked as he knocks at his younger brother's room. Silence was the only noise heard at the other side of the room .

" _Thank you for the gift. Happy birthday Tsu"_ Natsu greet and he too walked away.

That same night Tsunayoshi Sawada disappeared with nothing but a lone anemone flower on his bed. They only knew they lost something when they realized he disappeared and probably his love too.

" _Looks like the sky is about to cry"_

 _ **So little Sky ,**_

 _ **Can you take me?**_

 _ **To a wonderland where I can be me**_

 _ **To a place where I can no longer flee.**_

* * *

Author's Note: uhhh Hi, so uhm its 2019.. and I reread all the uhm stuff i posted on the internet and it look so dumb and stupid and its asdfghjkl; so I edited it out. I am sincerely sorry because you have to read smt like this. i will edit and probably rewrite everything because it has been a long time since i wrote. i am so sorry i love u' stay hydrated mwah


	2. CYCLAMEN - Resignation and Good-bye

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That's the tea sis.**_

* * *

 _ **Tooi, tooi, waraenai hanashi.**_

 _ **itsuka, boku ga inakunatta nara**_

 _ **(So far away, Far away, It's no laughing story**_

 _ **Someday I won't be here anymore)**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada, now 6 years old, walked mindlessly letting his feet move at dawn holding nothing but an almost empty duffle bag and a _**Cyclamen**_. Now why would a child brought something _poisonous_?, he himself don't know but he just felt bringing it. _ **Good bye**_ **,** Saying goodbye doesn't sound bad at all **,** He _won't be missed_ surely but _Goodbye seems a good idea_.

 _ **Resignation**_. He, at the age of six, is tired for being himself, Tired of being just Tsuna, tired of living with no purpose **at all**. But no one cares, although he would probably laugh at the bitter joke the world has given but it looks like the **Old Tsuna** will say goodbye _permanently_. He just felt like _**he won't be here anymore.**_

 _ **Fukai, fukai mori ni ochita**_

 _ **kimi wa hitori de yukundaze.**_

 _ **(Having falling into a deep, deep forest**_

 _ **You must go alone )**_

Silently, Silently he felt his own tracks stop.

' _Ahh, It looks like I am in the deep deep forest'_ Tsuna thought.

He was not scared though, _Oh no_ **he wasn't scared**. Not everyone is scared of the dark. Tsuna doesn't mind if there are monster lurking. He doesn't mind it instead it gives him a sense of relief that he is **not alone** by himself. The six year old — **poorsadlonely—** boy continued to walk until he saw a small shrine. He decided that he will sleep here for the time being until he has a plan on what to do next.

Looking at the worn out watch, he sighed _3:34 am_. Tsuna tried to fight the small yawn as he tried to settle all his things at the shrine. He plant the flower at the back of the Shrine and prayed and gave a small offering hoping the shrine would let him stay for awhile and promise to keep the shrine clean as possible while he is currently residing it ( _He silently laugh at himself at how ridiculous he is right now but that didn't stop him from giving respect to the God who resides at the shrine )_ after doing so small Tsuna settled at his worn out blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere at the Sawada Residence all of the occupants felt a _slight tug_ on their chest, as if someone is bound to disappear from their lives, as if they lost something they don't understand.

' _A-re, What was that feeling?'_ Nana, The mother and only woman of the Sawada Residence, thought.

" _Okaa-san!, Have you seen Tsu ?''_ Ieyasu or known as Giotto shouted from upstairs.

' _T-tsu-kun?'_ Nana who finally remember her one and only youngest son feels a sudden dread and quickly rushed to his oldest son.

" _Tsu-kun should still be sleeping Ie-kun, right ?"_ Nana can't help herself asking.

" _Where is Tsu ?"_ Asked Natsu, the older of the twins.

Nana,who couldn't help but shake in fear, opens the door that leads to the youngest room only to be greeted with a silent and clean room but no Tsu-kun, _No Tsunayoshi Sawada was seen in the room_. It looks so hollow and empty _**as if no one was here.**_

" _I-I'm sure Tsu-kun is with h-his friends , right?"_ Nana said while facing his other sons trying to assure herself that No, her Tsu-kun did not disappeared and is just walking visiting his friends. But another tug was felt by her heart.

" _Okaa-san, Tsu doesn't have friends"_ Giotto said , trying to decipher why his mother started to shake.

Natsu ,on the other hand, was looking at the lone flower at the bed.

" _Okaa-san, Where is Tsu?"_ Giotto ask—demanded.

Nana widen her eyes in fear. She quickly went towards the closet and saw nothing, she looked at the desk and saw nothing. _**Nothing was there.**_ She looked around the room for **any sign** that her son, her youngest son _**is still here**_ but all she saw was nothing.

Finally understood the dreaded face of their mother the boys quickly looked around the house and they saw no Tsuna.

" _Bu-but it's h-his birthday today" Giotto_ murmured, clenching his small fist.

" _I should've check Tsu awhile ago"_ Natsu shakily said, picking the flower he saw at the bed .

 _I'm sorry_

 _ **sore kara hitori aruite hitori**_

 _ **usotsuku koto mo mou tsukareta.**_

 _ **(From then on, I alone, will walk alone**_

 _ **Even making lies, I'm already tired of it.)**_

;

* * *

 _ **Snippet 1**_

Iemitsu Sawada is a stupid but a talented leader. Though some people call him idiot ( **ALL OF THEM** ) he is a well respected leader but a _useless_ father. He loves his family so much and that is probably why he stayed away from them to protect them from the dangerous underworld he called _**MAFIA**_. He has to ensure that all the sons of the current leader is alive or else He would have to give up one of his sons and he just can't do that.

Dangerous talks aside. His family consist of his beautiful wife, Nana. He **love** his wife so much that he would own the moon just for her. Her eyes were captivated that he was almost in her binding spell. He loved her so deeply that it breaks his heart to leave her.

His cute sons were so cute and handsome that he is so happy to them. Ieyasu or known as Giotto has a big resemblance to the Vongola Primo himself. With that azure eyes and blonde defying hair he wouldn't be shocked if he is the reincarnation of the Vongola Primo.

Natsume or Natsu has the same hair as Ieyasu but instead of Blonde, Natsu has brown with a hint of orange and a narrowed brown eyes.

And lastly the very most important and very cute tuna fishie, his tuna has the most cute big doe hazel brown eyes that his beautiful wife has and the same old gravity defying hair that Ieyasu and Natsu had, It has the beautiful brown. He was entirely sure that he was never a good father to his Tuna but he was terribly sorry for all of mistakes to him and that is why he is currently standing in front of the Sawada Residence holding a big lion teddy that Tuna will surely like. he can imagine his tuna crying because he thought his papa doesn't love him anymore well he still does and will always love his tuna fishie, he can imagine the shocked faces of his wife trying not to scream at him, he can imagine his big boys shouting "papa" at him.

But—but all was crushed when he heard the news

 _That can't be right._ _**His tuna fishie**_ _didn't disappear. He was probably playing hide and seek with them. Yea, he's playing hide an_ —

 **He wish he never left.**

 _His wife is crying, his sons are crying Tsuna disappeared, that can't be right,_ he must have hurt his ears because he was sure that he _didn't hear his beautiful wife said._

" _ **Iemitsu, Tsu-kun Disappeared"**_

 _No_

 _N_ _ **o**_

 _ **No**_

 _ **That can't be right. He has to apologize to his tuna for not being a good father to him**_

 _ **He has to give the lion teddy to Tsuna.**_

" _ **Tou-san I want Tsu back"**_ his Natsu wailed.

He want his Tuna fish back

 _ **Too bad he failed .**_

* * *

 _Author's Note: uhhh hello imsosorry_


	3. Hyacinth- I'm Sorry

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is reality sis.**_

* * *

A man visits Tsuna a little after he settled down in the shrine. The man wore worn out green yukata that strangely looked good on his very strange white hair color. The man — _Shiro_ — looks sad an— _ah he gets it._

" _I'm sorry mister_ " Tsuna whispered. _"B-but I can do it, I really can do it! I promise, so it's fine I will do_ _ **it with my dying will**_ _that's why- That's why don't look sad anymore, ne?"_

Ahh, he talked too much again. He should have kept his thoughts to himself. _**Stupid stupid stu**_ —

 _"Thank you little Sky"_ Shiro said as he too was surprised himself.

He was surprised by this little creature, _this human being_ — _ **child**_ —Tsunayoshi, the _**lonely**_ sky yet so accepting _**(probablyhisskytoo**_ ). No matter how many times he told himself to expect surprises he just can't help himself to be surprised. He might even forget to give the pacifier to the boy. Even giving the pacifier— _ **curse**_ —to the boy sounds wrong but right at the same time **it** 's _di_ _ **sg**_ **us** _ti_ ng( **Theboycouldhavegrowmuchlonger** ) but alas the pacifier chose him—the _lonely Sky_ — _stupid foolish man_. He has the power, He is the **goddamn** coordinator of the Tri-ni-sette yet he could do nothing but watch the boy die sooner or later ( _ **Please no. Notthechild, Notmysky please)**_

 _"Mister are you okay?"_ Tsuna asked shaking the man out of his trance.

 _"Of course I am little Sky, Why wouldn't I?"_ Shiro jokingly said.

No words were uttered but the boy — _oh the poor boy knows the_ _ **curse**_ _already_ — camly points at the pacifier hidden in plain sight. Surprised once again the man gave — _hesitantly_ — the pacifier— **curse** — to the boy and smiled sadly.

 _"I'll take care if it Shiro-san"_ Tsuna assured the man. Mindlessly touching the pacifier around his neck.

 _"Shiro?"_

 _"Umm, well it ki-kinda fit o-on you mister. B-but if you do-don't like. I'll st-stop"_ Tsuna said in embarrassment.

"Well no matter, I will be back little sky so expect me later I'm going to bring some foods you look very small for your age" He said chuckling at the red face of the boy.

"I'm not small Shiro-san" pouted Tsuna.

"But umm, before you go Shiro-san, have this" Tsuna said as he quickly gave the **Hyacinth** to Shiro.

Oh, a _**Hyacinth**_ , this is probably the second time he got this flower and of course he knows what meaning this is. He was told after all.

 _ **I'm sorry,**_ _huh._

* * *

L _ong ago were humans did not exist around the sphere they now called Earth. A seemly handsome young man with very strange white hair and red eyes staring blankly at the fields of flowers._

 _"Shiii-chaaaaannnnn!" Shouted his companion having an oddly gravity defying hair having a mesmerizing brunette with a speck of goldish sunset with a matching warm honey almost hazel brown eyes._

 _"Ho-ho-ho. If it isn't the little sky" He said clearly enjoying the pout of his companion._

 _"Shut up old man, I am not little. But that aside, I'm here to give you this" His companion said as he shoved a flower._

 _"It's a_ _ **Hyacinth**_ "

 _"You really like flowers" He whispered._

 _"Of course I do" His companion said bearing the Look on him. He added as he stares at the flower with a grim look "I mean doesn't flowers speak more than verbal actions?"_

 _"Hey do you know what that flower means?" His companion asked._

 _"It means_ _**I'm sorry.**_ _The flowers speaks very sadly isn't it?"_

 _His companion said with a sad smile lingering on his face_

 _ **'I'm sorry'**_

* * *

 _ **Snippet 2**_

 _ **Year xxxx**_

 _"Hey little sky. Did you know I still waited for you at the shrine? We did promise that we will keep seeing there. I vaguely remember that you keep sleeping and reading and probably planting more flowers there. Hey little Sky, Why did you stop coming back to the shrine? It's a good thing I still visit there or else all of those flowers you plant so hard will die. Hey little Sky, why won't_ _ **you answer me**_ _?... Is it_ _ **cold there**_ _? Is it_ _ **dark in there**_ _? I know how much you hate the cold and the dark. So please_ _ **wa**_ _ke_ _ **up**_ _. It's not funny anymore._ _ **You shouldn't sleep in a coffin little Sky**_ _it's very cold and dark there._

 _Hey Tsuna,_

 _I forgot what you have given me before._

 _Can you tell me ?_

 _I miss you_

 _ **I'm Sorry"**_

* * *

Author/s poor note : asdfghjkl


	4. Heather Lavender - Admiration Solitude

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine,,,,, I apologize but I ain't owning anything except this plot but that's all it.**_

* * *

Hibari Kyoya is not dumb, that's for sure. So when he noticed that something is happening to the Sawada Household he _immediately_ knew that it involves a small animal named _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. That lonely, lonely boy. He personally don't know this Sawada Tsunayoshi kid but he knows that, _He knows that this kid is lonely._ He is smiling, yes, but he knows what a lonely kid looks like _**because he himself is lonely too.**_ But even so he _**admired**_ the **lonely sky.** (ofcoursehewon'ttellanyone) The sky is bound to set a bigger goal that can _either be a miracle or a disaster_. Why the heck does it looks like _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ is going to **disappear soon**? Ah, He hates _not knowing_ anything. He has to **bite** the little animal _to death_.

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi, For disturbing the peace in Namimori. I will bite you to death_ " Kyoya said as he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi in Namimori District in the middle of the many rainy nights.

And for once, Kyouya was glad he could see that. Sawada Tsunayoshi's face was so priceless.

" _Hn"_

" _Ch-Chotto matte, Hi-Hbari- san. Please don't kill me"_ Tsuna squeak as he tries to cover his head ( _but failed miserably_ ). Tsuna keeps dodging the attacks of one Hibari Kyoya trying not to trip as he does so. By the minute Kyoya's attack became a little bit faster. Tsuna resort to one thing and one thing only. He threw his shoe on Hibari Kyoya's head.

 _Ah looks like Hibari fell asleep._

* * *

Kyoya opened his eyes the second he felt he was not in his bedroom. He looked around everywhere only to notice the small place but it was quite comfortable.

 _Hn_ "

" _Ah, Hibari-san you're awake!_ " Tsuna said, sounding hoarse for a child, as he placed the food down.

" _I'll bite you to death"_

" _Mou, Hibari - san You should eat first_ " He place the food in front of Kyoya.

" _I-I don't know if you will like it. But you should really eat. You need all the nutrition, Hibari-san_ " He quickly added.

Kyoya looked at the food then on Tsuna then back at the food before he ate the food.

" _This better be edible, Herbivore_ " yet Kyoya continues to eat.

Tsuna shakes his head fondly. Comfortable silence is the only noise while Hibari kyoya is eating and he liked it. But that doesn't stop him from thinking _why is he here? Where are Sawada Tsunayoshi's brothers._ _ **Why does he looks like he is going to cry.**_

" _Herbivore, Where am I_ "

" _Ah, We are in Namimori Shrine_ " He said as he smiled softly.

" _You, uhh, kinda fell asleep in the streets, Hibari-san. You do know that sleeping in the street is very bad? You really shouldn't sleep in the streets, Hibari-san_ " He added as he shakes his head.

Kyoya flicked his head and places the empty bowl down.

" _I can do whatever I want, small animal_ " He said and smirked as he saw the blush on the Tsuna's face.

" _Li-Little animal?!_ " Tsuna spluttered

" _Hn_ "

" _But I am not small,Hibari-san!"_ He reason out.

" _Hn"_

" _Hibari-saaan_ "

" _Why did you run away_?"

" _Ah, looks like I have to tell you, huh"_ Tsuna said as he lowered his head and smiled sadly.

Kyoya didn't say anything, he was patient for once. _He was patient_ because he just felt like he should be patient.

" _Sometimes you just have to leave, You know? Because it keeps hurting you. Besides even if I stay longer there no one's going to know. There is no difference with or without me in the house they will always be happy. I was out of the picture since the beginning, Hibari-san. Always out of the picture_." Tsuna said trying not to weaver his voice.

" _You know Hibari-san, I admire you. Despite being a_ Solitude cloud _you never fail to amaze me. But sometimes I wanna hit your head though. You protect, sure we got that, but who is going to_ _ **protect you**_ _? I've been observing you, Hibari-san, You only wanted to get the attention of your brother, right? You must love your brother, Hibari-san. But you should not force yourself too much, okay? You might end up getting hurt_ "

Kyoya was speechless. How could he know, right? That _**lonely sky**_ has always been looking, always. He wanted to laugh. This boy surely got him.

* * *

 _Kyoya first know the existence of certain Sawada Tsunayoshi when he was around six years old. He always thought that the kid will always be a_ _ **hindrance**_ _to the world. But he saw something in his eyes. Something that the boy was so sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi shouldn't have and that's_ _ **Determination**_ _,_ _**Resolve.**_ _He has always seen that kid everyone being_ _ **bullied, being forgotten**_ _always disappear in plain sight. "So why doesn't he give up?" Sawada Tsunayoshi will always be a mystery to him. He is an open yet close sky._

" _Hibari-san_?"

" _Hn_ " He stood up feeling idly all of the sudden. ' _He will never understand_ '

" _Are you going now, Hibari-san_?" Tsuna ask

He hummed in approval as he was about to go out. He felt a tug on his sleeves. He was about to turn around and whack his face with a tonfa but instead he saw flowers.

" _What is this, little animal?_ " he asked— no demanded ( _Hibari kyoya never asked)_

" _Umm.. A flower?_ "

Kyoya glared.

" _Just kidding, It's Lavender. Well, a Heather Lavender Hibari-san. It kinda reminds me of you. Ah, but you can throw it away. Like everyone does_."

' _**Heather Lavender, huh'**_ He took the flower.

" _A-ano, Hibari-san Can you not tell anyone that I'm here?_ " Tsuna said softly.

" _Hn, Call me Kyoya_."

" _Eh?_ "

" _Hn_ "

" _Ehhhhhhhhh?!_ "

" _I'll be coming back, little animal_ "

" _HIIEEEEEEEEEE_ "

Kyoya then walk away with a tonfa in his hand and a beautiful flower in his pocket.

Later that night he found out that the meaning of the flower a certain little animal gave him means _**Admiration**_ but it can also mean _**Solitude.**_

* * *

 ** **Snippet 3****

Hibari Kyoya went back to Namimori Shrine the next day. He saw the little Animal sitting outside smiling like a fool.

" _Hn"_

Tsuna quickly took out the Sketchpad ( _Where the hell did that came from)_ and quickly wrote something.

" _Good Morning, Hibari-san!"_

" _Why are you not speaking, Little Animal?"_

" _My throat kinda hurts after yesterday's event"_ Tsuna wrote and smiled sheeply.

" _You were talking just fine yesterday._ "

" _I don't usually talk, Hibari-san"_

" _I'll make you talk, Little Animal_ " He smirked. Tsuna just sighed but still glad anyways.

" _You're talking more and more, Hibari-san"_ He snickered _._ Tsuna then found himself clutching his head in pain. 'Ouch'

" _I said call me Kyoya, Herbivore_."

Tsuna smiled _a genuine smile_ and mouthed something before entering inside in a light speed. Failing to notice the slight blush adoring on Kyoya's face before composing himself. _What a sly Sky_

 _._

" _ **Kyoya-nii**_ " huh

* * *

A/N: h-hello hehehe. Okay first of all i would like to apologize on two things. One for not being active much and being able to update much huhuhu. Second: I'm sorry for a crap ass chapter. I'll try and improve more!

Also thank you for the readers who reads this weird ass Fiction. I love you all! O32718

A/N: Hello part 2 hehe,,, I was re reading this chapter as well as as the other chapters and I was like" oH HELL NO,,, oh lord I freaking forgot about the mute part asdffghhjķll" and so a panicked. And I was like "I should prrrobably just put a snippet maybe they'll understand. So yea there you have it a snippet. But don't I'm currently making Chapter 5 but the thing is I don't know what

flower I will be doing. So I made 2 testing chapters since the approach of the flowers are different the 2 testing chapters will be different. Also I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story as well as favorite and followed it like i swear it took me 43 hours to open my internet and check the reviews and f and f so yea. A big thank I couldn't do this without u guys. I love you all 041118

sad note from the author: THis is by far the most decent chapter i edited hhdhhddhhdhsjkjs


	5. Sunflower - Adoration Loyalty

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Yea i dont own it sdfghjkl**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada first saw Renato Sinclair and 6 other person when he was 8 years old in the outskirts of Italy just 2 years after he left the Sawada's Residence. Tsuna was 8 when he first saw how _lonely_ the _**Sun**_ is. The _**Sun**_ was the first person he noticed. Then next was the mysterious _**Mist**_. The silent _**Lightning**_. As well as the Calming _**Storm**_. The two lovely _**Rain**_ ( _though the other one has a tint of mist_ ) . And lastly would be the pained _**Cloud**_. But despite all what caused him to flutter was the lonesome _**Sun.**_ _Sun wasn't supposed to be sad._ But still _**this Sun didn't shine the brightest.**_

Apparently his intuition was right. Renato— _Reborn_ — **despised** him. The bullet hole behind told him so.

" _Who the fuck are you_?" The **Sun** sneered at him.

" _Are you lost child_?" The **storm** asked him kindly but still shows _distrust_ towards him.

Tsuna hastily took the notepad from his bag and quickly wrote something

 _Hello, I am Tsunayoshi. I was told to come here._

" _Who would let you come here, Brat_ " The **Rain** spat.

" _That would be me, Lal Mirch of CEDEF_ " said the man with an iron hat — _that's probably Shiro-san,, Tsuna thought_ —

Everyone glared at the iron hat man. Being a polite child, Tsuna is. He bow down slightly as a greeting.

" _My, my._ " The man with iron hat said in a teasing way.

" _Why did you bring a brat here, old man?_ " The **Mist** said with venom.

" _Where the fuck is Luce_?" The **sun** demanded.

Tsuna fidgeted as he was left behind yet again. He inwardly sighed in relief that he has almost zero presence.

" _Luce, huh_ " The man with an iron hat then chuckled.

" _I thought this was an arcobaleno meeting?_ " The **Lightning** pushed his glasses on his nose.

" _Oh, it is._ " The man with an iron hat smirked, then he shifted next to Tsuna and touched his shoulder and said that almost break the ice.

" _ **This is your new Sky Arcobaleno.**_ "

 _And all hell break loose. ._

 **Everything was a ruckus.** There were shouting, screaming **and** _ **he was scared**_ **.** This reminded Tsuna of _pain_. This reminded Tsuna of how _he was before_. Guns don't scare him anymore. Because he knows guns will be the least problem he has.

 **bloodredPacifiers** _ **bloodredpacifiers**_ _ **bloodred**_ _pa_ cif _iers_.allyourfault **ALLYOU** **F** _ **A**_ _U_ L **allyourfault.**

 **whO iS GOING TO LAUGH NOW,** _ **LITTLE SKY**_ **?**

Hyperventilating. At a time like this he is hyperventilating. He _can't breathe_ he _**can't breathe**_. It's **no** _t m_ y f _ **a**_ **u** _ **lt**_. It's not my fault . **It's my fault….**?

They were still screaming and shouting and they were _killing_ each other. No one noticed the poor boy until they heard a _choking voice._ It was faint but they were trained assassin. The boy is having a _panic attack_.

" _Oh, shit. The boy needs to breathe_." said the ever panicking **Cloud.**

" _No shit Sherlock_." said the other **Rain.**

The man with an iron at clicked his tongue, as much as he wanted to cradle the little sky in his arms this was his job.

" _This is your problem, addieu_." and he disappears.

 **Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtspleasestopithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts.**

" _Come on buddy, breathe. Inhale, exhale_ " The **Cloud** guided the small sky and yet it gets worse than before.

The **Cloud** is panicking as well. The **Sun** sighed and kicked the **Cloud** away before he glides towards the little sky. He covered the young sky's mouth harshly earning grunts and a " _Reborn!_ " from his colleague but he couldn't careless.

" _Breathe brat. Do you want to die_?" earning a shake from the kid he then instructed the kid to breathe through his nose.

" _Then breathe, idiot_ "

Slowly, Tsuna began to breathe once again. When the **Sun** thinks that the little sky breathes once again, he took off his hand from the child's mouth and sat down to the nearest chair and crossed his legs.

" _Are you okay, buddy?_ " asked the **Rain**.

Tsuna nods, a bit in a daze. He quickly wrote something and showed it to the **Sun.**

 _You could have shone brighter mister Sun._

Everyone in the room was intrigued as to what the little sky said.

The **Sun** smirked and stood up, " _The name's Reborn. The Sun Arcobaleno. I do not accept you as the new Sky arcobaleno just ye_ t" he said and walked away.

* * *

Everyone was still wary of the new addition to the group but no one voiced it out. Eating with tension. The only noise that was heard are the clattering sound from the plates and utensils. No one question how the food magically appeared.

" _So_?" Skull, The **Cloud** Arcobaleno muttered.

" _Your name is Tsunayoshi ? That doesn't sound like Italian at all yet you wrote Italian quite well for a kid._ " He added.

Tsuna nodded clearly occupied with the pasta he ate.

" _You can't talk brat_?" Viper, The **Mist** Arcobaleno said.

He shakes his head.

" _Why so_?" Fon, The **Storm** Arcobaleno asked.

This time, Tsunayoshi froze before he puts down the fork he used. He was not hungry anymore.

" _Tsunayoshi_? "

Tsuna just shakes his head and smiled sadly. He silently thanks the food and stood up silently and went outside.

There are two things that bothers his head right now. First would be the wariness that the Arcobaleno shows at him. Sure some people would be wary if out of the blue someone you don't even know shows up and boom you would probably live together for an indefinite number of days. But the way that the Arcobaleno just looked you in the _dead eyes_ somehow spooked Tsuna out. It was as if the only people they trust are themselves. Just what did Luce do to somehow took away **that** something that should have never been taken away? He can never know unless they open up.

Second would be his headache, His intuition is acting up again. But what? He was eight years old for heaven's sake this shouldn't be happening. But If you are friends with the _Hibari Kyoya_ , you won't be surprised how your senses work. I mean _It's is the one and only Hibari Kyoya._

Tsuna looked around the space, there wasn't much just a cold wind, unsettling bushes and a shiny thing from afar. Well, hell be damned. Just as he was about to run inside and warned the others, a series of gunshots was being shot near his place. Lucky, Tsuna managed to dodge the bullets.

In an instant, The other elements went outside and quickly fought with ease. _They didn't break a sweat._ Tsuna thought as he looked at them with sparkly eyes.

The **Rains** were shooting the enemies with a shotgun. The **Storm** ( he _really_ looked familiar though) fought the enemies with his hands and legs, _martial arts?_ The **Lightning** just simply threw a weird bottle at them and poof they turned green. The **mist** looked bored and just counts their money. The **cloud** however looks like he was having fun. Lastly was the **Sun** , He— _Reborn_ — just simply shot a very random shot. " _The fuck, Reborn? Are you trying to kill us?"_ Shouted the male rain. And what was he doing, you ask? Well Tsuna managed to dodge the enemies and somehow hits their vital points ( _Kyoya taught him well_ ) with the series of fighting. Tsuna felt dread he doesn't know where. He looked around. And spotted a man with a gun dangerously pointing at Reborn, Tsuna doesn't know if Reborn knew or not. But the next thing he knew he ran towards Reborn and pushed him then next was pain. And the last thing he knew was that he screech so painfully and was lulled into the abyss. He heard them shout his name but maybe he was just dreaming.

* * *

 **Everything was** ** _painful_** **. That's what Tsuna thought as he woke up from his slumber. He didn't know what happened after last night, but apparently he is in an infirmary room.**

" _So, You are awake kid?_ " someone said, a _weird doctor_.

" _You almost died kid, It's a good thing the bullet missed your vital spot_ " he added.

Tsuna tilted his head, asking for the doctor's name.

" _I seriously don't treat men much less a kid so consider yourself lucky. I am Shamal by the way"_

Tsuna smiled. And bow slightly in respect. Shamal looked at him as if asking for something. Just as he was about to open his mouth. The door was opened, roughly.

" _Brat, You are an idiot"_

" _Lal, careful there, kora. You can't punch the boy he is injured."_

The lady **Rain** — _Lal_ — made a 'tch' sound.

" _Just maybe, we could trust you_. " muttered the other **Rain** — _Colonello_ —

" _I already trust the brat mwahahaha"_ the **Cloud** — _Skull_ — _laughed._

" _Are you alright, Tsunayoshi-kun?_ " asked the **Storm** — _Fon_ —

Tsuna nods and smiles slightly.

Another Slam was heard. Jolting in surprise, Tsuna almost bit his tongue.

" _Reborn, kora!_ " Colonello shouted and 'tsk'

" _I'll talk to the brat alone. Now scram_ " He said as he walked inside with grace.

Lal sighed and grabbed Colonello's ear by the hand and dragged him out. And followed by everyone else.

Now, Tsuna was having a crisis. _Who wouldn't be? You happened to be alone in a room with a very very dangerous man who can kill you anytime with his eyes closed. That's just so scary_. Tsuna gulped shakily as cold sweat starts to form behind his back. It's a good thing his bag is beside him. ( _It magically pops ?he doesn't know but he was glad.)_

" _So brat. This is what I've been telling you if you come inside the damned,_ _ **the mafia**_ _. It just won't shot you. It will_ _ **tear you apart, crush your soul and break you without mercy**_ _. And you are still willing to uphold the duty?_ " Reborn said without breaking the stare.

It's true that he was _scared._ Who wouldn't be? But he was prepared and that's for sure. Besides he knows he will _die soon._ At Least he wants to experience something dumb and this was just it.

Tsuna nodded with _great resolve_. He knows he will die under the hands of mafia but it won't matter to him anymore he just wants to help them and let them feel something aside from the _wariness_ , the **disconnection.** It will be a bumpy ride but he knows he was the only one who could ever do it.

The Sun Arcobaleno look at him for any signs of discomfort or anything that can trigger something to make him back out but only to find a much bigger resolve. He sighed, _he thought so._

" _You have to be trained if you want to stay here, brat. You are far too weak to be here. But no worries I'll help you. Dame-Tsuna"_

Tsuna shivered as he saw that dark glint in his eyes. But smiled nonetheless. He could just hope that the stars will guide him through and through.

Deep breaths, Tsuna tugged Reborn's coat, earning a raised eyebrow from the owner. He quickly opened his bag hasty and took out a bouquet safely covered with some papers to at least keep it fresh. Tsuna took out the _**sunflower**_ from the random bunch in the wild bouquets and handed it to Reborn.

" _Oh, you are seducing me Dame-Tsuna? That was too fast don't you think_?" Humored Reborn.

Tsuna flushed different plantones of red. Earning a smug face from Reborn. Tsuna quickly shakes his head and wrote something from the pad laying innocently at the table beside.

 _It's a gift, Mister Reborn. And It kinda reminds me of you._

' **Sunflower** , now that's a new' Reborn thought.

Renato Sinclair first saw Sawada Tsunayoshi and thought how dumb the brat was. But he knew deep down he was glad that he met a kid name Sawada Tsunayoshi, now he can't help but grasp a tiny just a tiny bit of hope from him. And just like **a Sunflower** he will try and be as bright as the sunflower. But of course, No one should know about this or else.

* * *

 **Snippet**

Year xxxx, xxxxxx

" _Reborn, I'm so glad I met you. Did you know that?"_

Oh really? Then why did you leave me? Why did you disappear? Why don't you show me that you're glad, Tsuna.

Tsuna, I'm waiting for that espresso you owe me. Where are you?

You told me to wait at the old shrine, did you not? You know I'm not a patient man, Dame- Tsuna . Come out I promise I'll treat you ice cream and I'll help you take care of these flowers.

" _Hmm, I heard this song and I thought of you Reborn!"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Well it goes like this"_

 _ **You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

Stupid _I can't be a sunshine_. Your taste is as horrible just like the old days. Honestly. I am not a sunshine. I don't _shine_ like a sun, Tsuna. You must be either blind or dumb or maybe both. _Heh_

But in terms of shining, You shine the brightest. _You are my sunshine_. You're the Sun's sunshine _not that you need to know_. You probably don't know but the Sun needed the sunshine to _shine_ you know?, _Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna_ _ **Tsuna**_ _._

 _Will you come back?_

 _ **You make me happy**_

Reborn sat down next to the grave holding _nothing but sunflowers_. No one is around but that's fine. He doesn't want to seen afterall. It's already a miracle his eyes were still dry.

The wind was still whispering as ever. But the _sun never showed itself today_. Still hiding behind the clouds. Reborn clicked his tongue. _The sun should have greeted Tsuna and not hiding behind the clouds._

 _ **when skies are gray**_

Tsuna I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorr _ **y I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.**_ _Forgive me. Please come back. Come on, I'm not angry anymore._ I'll give you a rest. _**Just come back..please?.**_

 _ **You'll never know dear, how much**_ **I love you**

 _I want my sunshine_

 _ **So Please don't take my sunshine away**_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

 _ **Please**_

* * *

 _a/n : Elica here, I have so many things to tell you like soooo many. I am so touched by your reviews like_ _ **YALL I CRIED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT READING YOUR REVIEWS**_ _. I am so glad. And thank you thank you I cannot thank you enough for those who read my stories. If i could meetup with you I would probably cry then hug you then probably faint. Thank You so much! Second, i apologize for the late update I was so busy with my summer classes and with my marketing plan as well as my company profile (my major tasks) so i couldn't really finish writing my stories. But no worries I am done with my summer classes. I happened to have 2 month vacation so I will try my best to write many chapters ( hopefully) . also for the reason why I didn't update because I was debating what chapters to use. I have like 2 or 3 chapter rejects and by far this chapter spoke to me ( actually the sunflower spoke to me) so yea it took awhile to guess what to use. I am so sorry. I also apologize for the crappy chapter. I will try and re write the chapters soon. Again I am also sorry for my weird ass grammars and spelling so yeaa guess that's about it_

 _Another note: another decent one to edit hshhsshsh._

 _July 2, 2019_

 _So uhh Hello I apologetic for **not** updating even though i old myself to update once in a while. and i kno its a lame excuse but school's a bitch and i am trying my best to improve my grammar, spelling and vocabulary. I do not want to post half assed chapters. I sincerely apologize. Chapter 6 was made a long ago but my dumb brain deleted it and I forgot what i wrote there so right now i am in the middle of rewriting everything. I apologize, really. huhu . I will try and update probabbly the next day or around july 4. I promise! _


	6. Yellow Rose - Joy, Friendship

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn unless Jeffree Star buys it then he might own it but then again he doesn't even know this existbye_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 8 and a half, still residing at the small forgotten shrine and for heaven knows he still doesn't know why his family ( _isheevenstilltheirfamily?)_ Haven't found him yet ( _theyprobablydontcareabouthimanynore)._

Currently he is now in the middle of Kyoto, Japan with no money nor food. Shiro -san just dropped him here. _No matter, Shiro -san will look for me ithink._ Tsuna thought.

He strolled around Kyoto until his feet got tired. He wasn't hungry. His stomach got used to not consuming food for an amount of day so that was fine. Tsuna looked at the sky above him and decided to take a rest at the nearby playground. Shiro -san could always find him so he wasn't that much worried.

After arriving at the playground, Tsuna went ahead and sat on one of the bench and sighs. He covered his face with his hands and massage his eyes a little. This was actually his first time visiting another place except Namimori and right now he was overwhelmed at everything. Sure, he wished he could at least visit another place together with his family — _itwansthisfamilyanymore —_ but that was nothing but a wishful dream. And besides right now his _family,, —_ _ **it's not your family anymore dame -Tsuna why can't you understand that? —**_ _they_ traveled back in Italy according to Kyouya -nii. It hurts _ithurts but he can manage_ he managed to live for almost his whole life without them. So, of course he can somehow survive until the end.

Tsuna once again looked up to the sky and noticed the skies turned gray.

 _It's going to cry._

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi, for unknown reason found the boy who mysteriously disappeared in Kyoto's Playground listlessly gazing at the sky. He knew the boy. Of course he knew about the _lonely sky_. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the youngest son of Nana and Iemitsu Sawada and Natsume and Ieayasu's Brother. He also knew the boy disappeared 2 years ago. The question is why is he here in Kyoto? Did he ran away and hide here in Kyoto? Is he perhaps lost?. Just as he was about to forget he saw the boy and look for another place. Tsuna looked at him. Takeshi froze in his spot and can't help but stare at the boy. The look so _thin_ and reeks of _**death**_. Takeshi wondered just how did this boy changed so much. He looks so lost and —

The boy — _**Tsuna**_ — smiled.

" _Oh! Hello Tsuna, didn't know you're here."_ Takeshi said with fake glee and scratches his neck. The boy — Tsuna— quickly took his sketch pad and wrote something.

 _Hello, Yamamoto -san. Didn't know your having a vacation right now._

" _Ah, well Pops said Aniki needs a break so here we are"_ He smiled.

 _It's unfair._ _ **You**_ _needed a break too, you know._ Tsuna wrote and tilted his head.

And that's all it took for the _**rain**_ to spill. Takeshi wailed.

" _It_ _ **is**_ _unfair! I lost my mom too! Why does it have to be like this. I miss her. I-I want my mom back"_ He didn't know when but he felt a hand rubbing his back. " _It's unfair, why did God take my mom? I just want her back. If anything he should've take me instead. Anything please I just want my mom back"_ He choked on is tears trying to stop himself from crying but _**he can't**_.

Takeshi aged 8 lost his mother at a very young age. He has an understanding Father and a kind Brother and he loves them, yes. But he loved her Mother more. His mother was everything. So when God decided he will take is mother, poor _Rain_ didn't know what to do.

" _Takeshi why don't we play Baseball? I'm sure you will love it!"_

" _Takeshi, My little Rain. Don't forget that I love you okay?"_

" _Mom loves you so much"_

" _Takeshi, Smile okay?"_

" _Takeshi, I lov— "_

* * *

Tsuna hugged Takeshi tighter. It's extremely hard for a child to cope up when someone special dies. The poor _Rain_ cried until his tears were no more, until his voice was hoarse. The sky did what he could. And Oh god did Tsuna wished he could save his mom because this _**Rain**_ is lonely too.

— The _Rain_ Calm down after a couple of minutes and Tsuna is still hugging him. Takeshi shifted his feet awkwardly trying not to hug back the small _Sky_. Tsuna looked at him and tilted his head clearly asking if he is okay. Takeshi laughed, _a genuine laugh,_ And nodded his head.

" _I'm okay now, well, will be okay. I'm sorry you had to see that. It's embarrassing crying like a kid"_

 _It's okay to cry, You are_ _ **technically**_ _a kid. And besides I don't mind you crying because it's okay to cry!_ Tsuna quickly wrote in his pad. And smiled.

" _Thank you, Tsuna. Thank you"_

And they both grinned.

" _So you're telling me you're still in Namimori?!"_ Takeshi exclaimed albeit too loudly. Tsuna nod as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

 _Please don't tell anyone about this, Yamamoto -san. I don't want to go back to the place where I don't belong._ Tsuna wrote

Takeshi seriously nod and holds Tsuna's hand. " _Don't worry Tsuna! I won't tell anyone. You can Trust me!"_ Tsuna giggles softly. _It's good to have someone to talk to._ He thought. He didn't notice the soft blush on Takeshi's face though.

" _I know it's rude but are you perhaps mute? I don't believe so, I mean I think I heard you talk before at schoo—"_

 _I guess, I stopped talking a long ago_

" _I — I'm so sorry, Tsuna. I should have stopped them you know?"_

Tsuna just shakes his head and smiled sadly.

 _It's all in the past now,Yamamoto -san. We're friends now, right? I mean Are we friends?_ Tsuna wrote and looked at Takeshi nervously. Takeshi laughs, " _Of course we are Tsuna! We're friends now. And since we are friends now I'll protect you, Okay?"_

 _Friends._

When they parted ways, Takeshi felt a bit lighter and better. _He found a friend._ And for once he was glad he met his _Sky._

" _Takeshi! I was looking for you everywhere"_ His brother, Ugetsu huffs.

" _Oh, Hello Aniki! I was with my friend a while ago"_ Takeshi said and grins.

Ugetsu looked at his little brother and smiled, He was relieved his brother is _okay_. " _Next time tell me where you went, okay?"_ He said and pats Takeshi's head. " _Oh and there's a small vase over the counter, you can put your flower there."_ He added an went to the kitchen to help his father.

Takeshi hastily took out the flower from his pocket and notice a small note. _See you in Namimori, Takeshi — Tsuna._ Takeshi grins and placed the small note inside his pocket, he looked at the flower, _A yellow rose,_ and wonder what it really means.

It was later he found out that a yellow rose meant _**Joy**_ , _**Friendship.**_

He was really glad.

* * *

also i tried to make it more sad but I can't bc i think i lost my brain after i graduted 12h grade hshhshsh. don't worry! ill make the snippet sadder hekhek

 _Author's note : Hello! I am sincerely sorry for the very very late update I really did try and update before but it kinda slip bc school. I am so sorry. I was also editing all the chapters and it took me great patience not to cringe hshjdskl. I haven't edited this yet and I might plan to post a snippet after this but I am not entirely sure. But stay tune for that! Also Thank you thank you for reading this! It means a lot to me! Love lots._


End file.
